black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Barlow Estate
The 'Barlow Estate '''was the small estate of Miranda Barlow, where she and Captain Flint made their home on New Providence Island. Layout The main feature of the estate is the modest cottage that Mrs. Barlow lives in. It is one story, with a kitchen and hearth at one end of the main room and a parlor with a harpsichord on the other. The house has at least two bedrooms as well as a cellar. Miranda grows crops on the estate, but it is nowhere near to the scale of large plantations such as the Underhill Estate. There is a barn for the livestock, which includes horses, cows, and goats. There also roughly a dozen slaves who serve Miranda. The entrance to the Estate is flanked by two stone pillars and a low stone wall. When the Pirate Resistance makes the Estate their base of operations, they surround the estate with wooden fortifications and earthworks. History Background After their exile from London, Flint and Mrs. Barlow acquire the house. Miranda is able to live comfortably, tending to her gardens with the help of her slaves. Gates entrusts Flint with his most prized possesion, Henry Avery's journal, and which is kept in the cellar. Pastor Lambrick made a habit of dropping by on Mrs. Barlow every Wednesday over a number of months, pretending to merely happen upon her house by chance. Season One Flint is seen riding on horseback throughout the island before entering a woman's home and collapsing on the floor from exhaustion. It is revealed that Flint is in the home of Miranda Barlow. He gifts her a book by Tho mas Middleton, taken from the captain's cabin of Parrish's Ship. As Miranda tends to his wounds he incurred during the duel with Singleton, he tells her that he has found the schedule. Not long after, Gates appears outside Miranda's house with a wagon containing the wounded Richard Guthrie. Flint tells Miranda that he needs a favor from her. At Miranda's house, Richard Guthrie awakes to see his daughter Eleanor there sitting on his bed. Eleanor tells Richard that he needs his help. If they are to remain in business they are going to need someone with ships and power. When he says nothing and looks away from her, Eleanor explains to him that he only has two choices: help her or flee to Boston where his father and brothers still live. Richard's room is guarded by a slave armed with a pistol. While preparing a table, Miranda is greeted outside by Pastor Lambrick who is making his weekly visits. Lambrick shares with Miranda his upcoming Easter sermon. As she looks over it, Richard Guthrie sneaks around inside the house, bypassing his guard who fell asleep. He comes across a painting of Miranda and another man that is labeled "Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Hamilton." Outside, Lambrick lets Miranda know that she has neighbors that are beginning to gossip about the questionable visits she receives at her house from certain men. Miranda seems not to care about this gossip. Lambrick also mentions that there are certain people in his church who are claiming that a Royal Navy ship, the Scarborough has docked nearby and that the King might wish to reestablish colonial rule over Nassau. He then flat out asks her "is he keeping you here?", likely referring to her relationship with Flint. Miranda does not answer but gets up and wishes Lambrick a good day. Miranda later brings food to Richard, who asks who she is to Flint. She gives him a copy of ''Meditations, by Marcus Aurelius. She apologizes if she is being presumptuous, but thinks he will find it helpful. Later that night, Miranda reads a section from the book to Richard. They are interrupted by the arrival of Flint who takes Miranda into the next room and shuts the door. The next morning, a disinterested Flint is having sex with Barlow. Afterwards, as Flint is getting dressed, Barlow asks him why he is upset with her. He tells her that it's because she read Marcus Aurelius' Meditations ''with Richard Guthrie. The book apparently had some significance between Barlow and her former husband, Thomas Hamilton. Barlow tells Flint that she is having trouble remaining in such an uncivilized place. Flint assures her that things will get better. Mr. Scott arrives to dress Richard Guthrie for the upcoming meeting with Bryson. Guthrie brags to Miranda about what a fine man Mr. Scott is. He states that at one time Mr. Scott was his personal houseboy and that Scott worked his way up into eventually earning an education, which he then passed on to Eleanor. Miranda questions why Guthrie is taking part in the attempt to get Bryson's guns. Guthrie responds that he must present himself as still in command of the functions of the trading company as opposed to being a wanted criminal. Were Bryson to find out that Guthrie was a wanted man, then Bryson would take him back to Boston in shame. Richard Guthrie returns from the meeting in town. Guthrie sits down and begins to converse with Miranda, who he calls "Mrs. Hamilton". He calls Miranda out for being the former Mrs. Thomas Hamilton, who was the grandson of Alfred Hamilton, the former Lord Proprietor of the Bahamas. Richard then begins to tell how he'd always heard a story about Mrs. Hamilton. He heard that Mrs. Hamilton, long rumored to be the cheating type, had begun an affair with her husband's best friend, a young Royal Navy officer. Upon finding out about the affair, Mr. Hamilton was so overcome with grief that he killed himself. Mrs. Hamilton is then said to have fled London with her lover, who Richard surmises must be Flint. Richard then offers to return her to civilization by taking her to Boston where she can find a fresh start. Pastor Lambrick arrives late at night. He tells Barlow that he fears for her safety after finding out that she had been harboring Richard Guthrie. He states that he fears that eventually Flint will do some harm to her. Barlow then explains her relationship with Flint and her backstory of how she was widowed while in London and that Flint brought her to Nassau. She tells Lambrick that Flint was her "deliverer" and there is nothing more that he needs to know. Barlow then asks Lambrick why he is ''really there so late at night. When he responds that he merely wants to protect her, Barlow rejects this and tells him that what he really wants is to have sex with her. She then seduces him and the two have sex, albeit very briefly, on her front porch. Pastor Lambrick practices one of his sermons, alone and in a cane field. He is sweating profusely. He appears to be inflicting a penance on himself for his sinful act with Miranda Barlow. Suddenly a slave on a horse bursts through the cane on his way to Barlow's cottage. He arrives and tells her that Captain Flint has returned. Flint storms in looking for Richard Guthrie. Barlow tells him that Guthrie has absconded and is now staying with Mr. Underhill. Flint then demands to know why Barlow sent that letter when it so obviously placed him in danger if the crew were to find it. Barlow tells Flint that her intent in writing the letter was to show Flint that there was a way out of the pirate life, to show him that they could be accepted in Boston if Flint were to accept the King's pardon. Flint emphatically states that he would never beg for the King's pardon. Season Two On the outskirts of Nassau, Eleanor arrives at Miranda Barlow's house. Eleanor demands that Barlow set up a meeting between her and Mr. Underhill, the man who is sheltering her father. Miranda promises to do what she can. Flint arrives at Barlow's house to see her inside playing with some local children. He leaves a copy of a book on her doorstop, in which he inscribed "I'm sorry" on the front page. Later, Eleanor arrives again begging Miranda help her stop Flint from attacking the fort, but Miranda refuses, saying she did what she could with Underhill and would like to not get more involved with the pirates. Eleanor enrages Miranda when she asks if Miranda is concerend about Flint. Miranda tells Eleanor that she has encouraged Flint's worst impulses and kicks her out of her home. Pastor Lambrick comes to Miranda's door in the early morning. Lambrick tells Barlow of what is happening in Nassau, including the fact that one pirate crew has the daughter of the governor of the Carolina colony held captive for ransom. Barlow then suddenly remembers the girl and remembers that her name is Abigail. Barlow then flashes back to London, where Thomas Hamilton is laying out his amnesty plan to a group of parliament members and their wives. When he asks which of them will help him, the only who stays and offers help is Lord Peter Ashe. Outside Miranda Barlow's house, she climbs atop a carriage in an attempt to find Flint and get him to stop the bombardment. Lambrick tries to stop her, telling her it's too dangerous. Miranda tells him that she has to try and stop Flint, for she it the only one who can and the only one who knows why he's doing what he's doing. After Richard Guthrie's funeral, Eleanor and Mr. Underhill are discuss Eleanor and Flint's plan to restore Nassau to English control in Miranda's home. She explains that she will be the end of piracy on the island. She then tells Underhill about the plan that is already underway to take out Rackham's crew before they are able to set sail and secure the ''Urca''gold. She is using two pirate thugs from before to stealthily kill the officers of Rackham's crew. As Eleanor is concluding her business with Underhill when she is confronted outside by Benjamin Hornigold and Dufresne who have killed her guards. They take her prisoner and deliver her to Captain Hume on Harbour Island. Season Three Flint, Charles Vane and Anne Bonny wait in Miranda's house for news from Featherstone as to where Woodes Rogers is taking Jack Rackham and the ''Urca de Lima ''treasure. The house has been vacant since Miranda's death in Charles Town. Vane plays with the harpsichord, repeatedly hitting a single note until Flint asks him to stop. Vane says he does not understand Flint's desire for domesticity. Flint replies that he cannot understand Vane's lack of desire for a more comfortable life. Vane replies that that is the greatest weapon civilization possesses, the promise of comfort in exchange for submission. Anne is worried that Featherstone's man is taking too long, and that either Jack will be gone by the time they learn or they'll be discovered. Anne does not believe Flint's assurances, saying that if they can't find the caravan, he and Charles lose money and a war, what she loses isn't as easy to recover from. Flint replies that they are all in this together, and will recover both Jack and the gems. Before long, one of Featherstone’s men arrives with details of Rackham and the cache’s pending departure. After Vane's capture during the otherwise successful rescue mission, Billy Bones remains behin d with Ben Gunn and Wayne to work with Idelle and Featherstone. Billy says his first goal is to get the street to care about Charles Vane again. Featherstone says that Rogers' people are on high alert, knowing there was a spy. Billy tells him that they don't need spies again just yet. Billy tells them that he wants their help rescuing Vane. Featherstone is dubious, reminding Billy that there are over 100 Redcoats between the gates of the Fort and Vane's cell. Furthermore, Vane is to be shipped out tomorrow. Billy says that they need to make sure that they don't ship Vane out at all. They have to make sure he stays in Nassau and buy as much time for themselves as possible. Despite their success in creating enough unrest to cause Eleanor to cede to their demands and keep Vane in Nassau, she holds an accelerated trial in the middle of the night that condemns Vane to be hanged the next day. Featherstone informs Billy of this while they are building the gallows in the square. After the death of Charles Vane causes further unrest in Nassau, Billy and his compatriots continue their efforts to build the fledgeling Pirate Resistance, sending Captain Throckmorton a Black Spot. Jacob Garrett informs Billy while he skins a lamb that Throckmorton has not taken their threat seriously. Billy is unsurprised, saying they need to give their story a villain. They later hang Throckmorton in the square after their demands to have Vane's body removed from the gibbet are unheeded. After the Battle of the Maroon Island, Billy, Featherstone, Idelle, Jacob, Ben and Wayne sit in Mrs. Barlow's dining room and write their second Black Spot, proclaiming their alleigance to Long John Silver as Pirate King. Season Four The estate becomes the base of the Pirate Resistance, who fortify it. After the pirate invasion of Nassau fails, Billy leads the survivors to the estate. In the kitchen, Flint finds a piece of a broken porcelain teacup, and gazes longingly at it. At the war meeting, Billy advocates that they attack the Underhill Estate, gaining access to its supplies and hoping to bolster their numbers with the slaves. Flint advocates attacking Nassau as soon as possible, saying Rogers is still reeling from the previous attack. Billy refuses and says that Flint is not essential, and Flint tries to use the fact that he is possibly the last person to know where the ''Urca ''gems are buried as leverage (Silver is believed dead and Rackham's status is unknown to them. Madi breaks the stalemate by declaring that Silver informed her of where the cache is buried, and aligns with Billy. As they prepare to move out, Flint tells Madi that he believes that she was lying, but it is very difficult to prove that she is. Madi says that Flint's first instinct was to dismiss Billy, despite how obvious it is that Billy is extremely relevant to waht happens next. Madi asks if Flint is able to see how destructive that could have been before leaving. After discovering that the Spanish have invaded, Flint leads Eleanor, Madi and their guards to the estate. However, they are followed by a group of Spanish scouts. An unshackled Flint leads the Redcoats and the Maroons in killing all the Spanish soldiers, at the cosst of two Redcoats. However, three more Spaniards stumble upon the scene and flee. Knowing that if those soldiers report their position, they'll return with fifty more men, Flint leads three of the Redcoats and Obi in pursuing them, while another Redcoat and Zaki stay behind to guard Eleanor and Madi. Once alone, Eleanor and Madi finally have a chance to talk. There are mixed emotions. Madi bitterly recalls how her parents really trusted no White people, not even Eleanor. Meanwhile, Eleanor is finally ready to leave this chaos; as long as it is to live with someone she loves who loves her back. By the end, it seems that the pair have made amends with each other. Unbeknownst to them, however, one of the Spanish scouts outside is not dead. He kills their two bodyguards standing outside. Sneaking inside, the Spaniard attacks them. Madi is knocked out, and a brutal brawl ensues with Eleanor. After getting slashed across her stomach, she manages to smashes an oil flash over his head, setting him on fire. As the house catches flames, Eleanor tries to save Madi but can't muster the strength. Flint returns to Miranda’s house, to finds it completely ablaze. Only Eleanor managed to escape. Flint holds her in his arms but she’s dying. In her final moments, she asks him whether Rogers is the reason the Spanish sacked Nassau. Flint knows full-well that Rogers is the cause of this, but does her the kindness of lying. A dark rider approaches the Barlow house and finds a hidden cellar. The rider reveals himself as Woodes Rogers, who has been sent by Billy Bones to retrieve a journal from the legendary Henry Avery. Billy’s plan is for them to lead Flint to an uncharted island known as Skeleton Island, and make the exchange there. Residents & Guests Original *Miranda Barlow (deceased) *James Flint *Guard Slave *Horse Riding Slave The Pirate Resistance *Billy Bones *Jacob Garrett (deceased) *Ben Gunn *Wayne (deceased) Notable Guests *Richard Guthrie (deceased) *Eleanor Guthrie (deceased) *Mr. Scott (deceased) *Pastor Lambrick *Charles Vane (deceased) *Anne Bonny *Augustus Featherstone *Idelle *Madi *Kofi (deceased) *Dooley (deceased) *Joji (deceased) *Obi (deceased) *Zaki *Woodes Rogers Gallery Barlow House goats.jpeg Miranda and Flint 2.png Barlow House-night.jpeg Miranda and Lambrick S1E6.png Barlow House garden.jpeg Barlow fortifications interior.jpeg Barlow fortifications exterior.jpeg Barlow Estate s4e6.jpeg Barlow Estate s4e6-2.jpeg Barlow Estate under guard.jpeg Barlow House dining room s3e9.jpeg Barlow Estate destroyed-night.jpeg Barlow Estate cellar.jpeg Barlow House kitchen.jpeg Category:Locations